Delirios del pasado
by dany0.oki
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC]. Han pasado siglos desde que su mundo fue devastado, su misión era destruir al fruto maligno que amenaza la estabilidad en los tres mundos. Pero que pasaría se ahora ella le diera un nuevo rumbo a la historia. El crédito de la imagen no es mío.


DDR. SCC, Xxx Holic del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Prologo**

1769

El mundo estaba dividido en 3 dimensiones:

El mundo mágico (Aleinad)

Donde habitaban todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, Hadas, Duendes, Magos, Brujas, Elfos, Musas, Ángeles, Demonios, Vampiros, Ninfas, Clovers (árboles y plantas que hablan) y animales mágicos.

El mundo cazador (Mirtad)

Donde habitaban los cazadores, criaturas no mágicas de corazón, más bien por aberración de la propia naturaleza, Horcos, hombres lobo, trols, Atritos, hatamut, Liondres y bestias de guerra.

El mundo humano (tierra)

Donde habitaban los humas. Personas normales, el lugar donde se libran las batallas y líneas de separación de los mundos anteriores.

Si bien los tres mundos, vivían en armonía, eran años, lunas y siglos de buena fortuna y buenos deseos.

No fue hasta 1793, cuando un militar (humano con descendencia cazadora) después de la muerte de su padre tomó la decisión de tomar a su puñado de seguidores y explotar la guerra entre los tres mundos.

Enamoro a una joven bruja, que más adelantes se volvería la famosa bruja de las dimensiones, de nombre Yoko Ichihara. Él le mostró el mundo humano, las diversas riquezas y virtudes de este. Ella a cambio decidió mostrarle las puertas que llevaban a su mundo para que el pudiera verla cuando quisiera, grave error, el amor que ella sentía por él era puro, jamás en su vida había tenido la atención de una persona, y ahora la persona que se la robaba era el hombre más peligroso de esos tiempos.

Abrió las puertas a la destrucción, toda su familia fue destruida, ella logro escapar con algunos seres de este mundo, Napoleón gracias a una lista que Yoko le había proporcionado fue tomando uno por uno a los clanes, todo lo hizo sigilosamente, invisible.

El mundo mágico se vio devastado, el rey Fujitaka Kinomoto, mostró valor y amor por su tierra pero era demasiado poder, demasiada ambición, solo atinó a dar hogar y acilo a sus súbditos y familiares en el mundo humano.

El mundo de los cazadores se había aliado con Napoleón y tomo posesión de las tierras mágicas. Napoleón tenía todo planeado, él se haría cargo de la conquista en el mundo humano y el demonio traidor y también su hermano Hien Li ahora cazador se haría cargo de la destrucción de la paz del mundo mágico.

Esta guerra duró 22 años del mundo humano, cada paso que daba Napoleón era repugnado por la mitad de Francia y la comunidad sobreviviente del mundo mágico.

El 11 de noviembre de 1799, fue nombrado Primer Cónsul. -Hien Li había hecho caer a los clanes Mihara, Mitzuki, Diplay, Perez y Tsukishiro.

El 18 de mayo de 1804, fue proclamado Emperador de los franceses.- Hien Li había hecho caer a los clanes Jungo, Ortega, Morales, Otahara.

El 18 de marzo de 1805, fue proclamado Rey de Italia. - Hien Li había hecho caer a los clanes Kinomoto, Daidoji, Amamiya, Hiragizawa y Red.

Ambos títulos los llevo consigo hasta el 6 de abril de 1814, y nuevamente desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 22 de junio de 1815.

Lo que Hien jamás le confesó a Napoleón es que habían escapado barias cabezas o sucesores delos clanes. Ya que Napoleón le bastaba saber dos cosas, la primera las tierras eran suyas y la segunda que la gente de las comunidades que vivían encabezadas por los clanes y estos mismos estaban destruidos, así que Hien solo le daba noticia de número de bajas en sus tropas y las cabezas muertas de los lideres, lo demás no importaba.

Parecía que para Napoleón todo era viento en popa, pero la primera señal de alianza deteriorada ya estaba lanzada por parte de los rusos, ya que la forma nada entusiasta y débil con que la Rusia aplicó el Bloqueo continental lo había hecho dudar. Aunque Napoleón le tenía una gran simpatía al Zar Alejandro I, Napoleón enfureció, esto era traición.

En 1812 los consejeros del Zar le indicaron que una vasta revolución estaba fermentando por toda Prusia y que ese era el momento propicio para atacar el imperio francés y recuperar Polonia.

Alejandro I había reunido a más de trecientos mil soldados y los había colocado en la frontera con Polonia, sin embargo Napoleón se anticipó a este ataque y comenzó a expandir su ejército hasta lograr un número de seiscientos mil hombres más los trecientos mil que se encontraban en la península ibérica.

Napoleón ignoró todo tipo de consejo y advertencia de no invadir suelo ruso, y el 23 de junio de 1812 procedió con la invasión.

En las tropas Rusas se encontraban, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tshukishiro, Espineel soon y Eriol Hiragizawa, cuatro seres mágicos, dos ángeles, dos demonios, por primera vez, después de las leyendas, trabajaban juntos, porque si bien siendo ángeles su misión era erradicar el mal y siendo demonios les corría una sed de venganza, por la destrucción de sus hogares.

Así ya con sus tropas armadas de ambas partes, los rusos utilizaron una estrategia llamada Tierra Arrasada, esta estrategia militar la utilizaron contra los franceses , la cual consistía en retroceder y no pelear de frente con los soldados de la Grande Armée y arrasar paulatinamente las tierras abandonadas a los franceses para que estos no pudieran abastecerse del terreno invadido.

Pero Napoleón cometió la osadía de seguir avanzando por tierra rusa, lo que hizo que el zar enfureciera, lo cual lo llevo a sustituir a su general de las tropas Mihail Barclay de Tolly por el general Smoronski (Touya Kinomoto) y a si al enfrentarse a los franceses el 16 de agosto donde cayó Smolensk.

Tras más victorias, los franceses siguieron avanzando, aunque algunos casos la Grande Armée se detenía, por qué Napoleón dudaba en atacar, aunque tuviera la oportunidad.

La siguiente batalla fue una de las más importantes para los franceses, conocida como La Batalla de Lago Moscova.

El zar junto con su general, replegaron nuevamente sus tropas y Napoleón entró a Moscú, asumiendo que Alejandro I negociaría una paz.

Sin embargo, la decisión del gobernador del ejército de la ciudad y comandante en jefe Fyodor Rostopchin (Eriol Hiragizawa), era incendiar la ciudad, con los franceses dentro, lo que hizo que Napoleón saliera de Moscú.

Los franceses en su retirada, sufrieron mucho, ya que al cruzar el rio Berezina, perecieron quinientos setenta mil hombres, en noviembre de 1812.

Después entre el invierno de 1812 y 1813 surgió una calma mientras tropas francesas y rusas, se reponían a las masivas bajas sufridas en sus múltiples asaltos.

Pero Touya y Eriol dirigieron un pequeño ejército que atormentaría a los franceses en Polonia y después treinta mil tropas francesas debieron retirarse hacia los estados alemanes donde se encontraba Hien, para reunirse con las fuerzas estacionadas allí, llegando a los ciento treinta mil hombres con los refuerzos de Polonia.

Tras este fracaso, Prusia se unió a la coalición, la cual ahora incluía Rusia, el Reino Unido, España y Portugal. En esos momentos Napoleón asumió nuevamente el orden en Alemania, e infligió una serie de derrotas a los Aliados, que culminan en la Batalla de Dresde el 25 de agosto de 1813, donde las tropas aliadas sufrieron bajas de más de cien mil soldados.

Hien logró reanimar a su amigo, su hermano Napoleón, todo parecía perdido para los rusos, que Napoleón resurgiría de las cenizas como los fénix pero estaban equivocados, en la Batalla de las naciones en Leipzing, donde ya se habían aliado a la colisión Austria y Suecia, el 16 de octubre los franceses fueron derrotados en un enfrentamiento en el que los aliados contaban con el doble de las tropas de Napoleón. Cuando Napoleón se vio derrotado no le quedó más que replegar sus tropas a Francia, pero su ejército ya no era capaz de resistir la embestida de la coalición, que contaba con más de medio millón de soldados.

A raíz de esto sucedieron dos acontecimientos al mismo tiempo.

**Hon kong China***

Hien Li experimentaba por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de pérdida. Al llegar a su hogar se topó con el cadáver de Leran su esposa, de todas sus hermanas y el de su pequeño hijo, Xiaolang. Sobre el montículo de cuerpos solo había una nota que decía:

_En 100 días tú morirás, hagas lo que hagas, te escondas donde te escondas, te encontrará y te asesinará, tu familia a perecido como la mía._

_Tú decisión fue tomada y la destrucción de nuestros mundos tú la has escrito, pues bien Hien Li sufre las consecuencias. No habrá linaje, no hay sucesor, y el reino de los mundos volverá a la normalidad._

_Att: Y.I. ¨Bruja de las Dimensiones¨_

Mientras Hien salía del shock en el que había caído, buscaba desesperadamente las llaves de un calabozo, corría escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras del lugar.

— Bien ninfa asquerosa, ahora tienes que salvar a mi hijo es el único que podrá seguir con mi mandato, con mi futuro, a mí ya no me queda vida, tienes que ayudarme.

La ninfa solo mostro una sonrisa que apenas se distinguía, por ya su desfigurada cara de tantos golpes a la que había sido sometida.

— Vaya como da vueltas la vida. Si bien ese es vuestro deseo que así sea, daré mi último aliento de vida para asegurar la de tu hijo, pero hay algo que ni la magia puede evitar y eso es la muerte, la vida es algo único, esta tiene un límite, los vampiros y demonios no son inmortales solo envejecen más lento, y si su alimentación es de sangre humana puede vivir mucho más tiempo. Reviviré a tu hijo, será más humano de lo que tu jamás fuiste y dejara una dinastía pero ella lo va encontrar y lo matará. Las veces que sea necesario.

Hien solo quería asegurar que su legado prevalecería. Así que solo pregunto.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu precio ninfa?

— Señor Hien el precio ya ha sido pagado— mostró una sonrisa que denotaba burla— ahora solo debo advertirle que si usted accede a este trato...

— No me interesa dale vida ¡ahora!

— Bien que así sea.

La ninfa fue llevada al montículo de cuerpos y ahí con un conjuro bastante agotador regreso a la vida al pequeño Xiaolang. Ella se fue al cielo en forma de luces y en la tierra se incorporaba a los árboles y animales que estaban cerca del lugar.

***Francia**

Napoleón por su parte estaba experimentando una combinación entre miedo, ira y sed de venganza.

_Tu destino has trazado querido mío, has decidido destruir a mi familia, mi mundo y a Francia, pero todo deseo, hasta el más insignificante tiene un precio el tuyo ya está pagado, los franceses lo han pagado querido mío._

_Ahora sé que tienes un hijo, este hijo tuyo pagara con creces tus decisiones, toda tú descendencia estará maldita y el día de tu muerte me veras a mí._

_Ella te encontrara, estés en donde estés, te escondas en donde te escondas te hallara y morirás._

_Yo te amaba con locura y cometí un error, yo ya he pagado ese error, ahora es hora de que tu hagas lo mismo. Durante cien días tu vida de elogios y reinados se ira desmoronando, y cuando no quede nada de ti, bien pues ese momento será tu fin._

_Att.Y.I. Bruja de las dimensio_nes

— Esta perra sigue viva pero yo en esa mansión la mate, no puede ser. Pero a Napoleón Bonaparte nada lo derrota.

Paris había sido ocupada, el 3 de abril fue depuesto por el Senado , y bajo la presión sus mariscales, Napoleón abdico salvaguardar los derechos de su hijo el 4 de abril. Pero ante la negación de la ofensiva sobre Paris por la de defección de Marmont, abdico nuevamente el 6 de abril, esta vez incondicionalmente y así poder negociar con los aliados. El 11 de abril, el tratado de Fontainebleau establecido la renuncia de soberanía de Francia e Italia para sí y su familia, y su exilio a la isla Elba, una isla pequeña a 20 km de la cota Italiana, manteniendo su título de emperador vitaliciamente.

Después de una larga estadía en Elba el Congreso de Viena (1814–1815) dispuso el nuevo orden en la Europa post-napoleónica.

En Francia, los realistas instalaron en el poder a Luis XVIII. María Luisa y su hijo quedaron bajo la custodia del padre de ésta, el emperador Francisco I, y Napoleón no volvió a verlos nunca.

Napoleón quedo devastado, si bien amaba el lugar que tenía y perder lo le dolió, perder a su familia fue el peor de los golpes. Y en esos momentos recordaba las palabras de la bruja y se maldecía pero eso no lo detendría.

Consciente de los deseos de los ingleses de desterrarlo a una isla remota en el atlántico y del rechazo del pueblo francés a la restauración borbónica, escapó de Elba en febrero de 1815 y desembarcó en Antibes el 1 de marzo desde donde se preparó para retomar Francia. El rey Luis XVIII envió al Quinto Regimiento de Línea, comandado por el Mariscal Michel Ney, que había servido anteriormente a Napoleón en Rusia. Al encontrárselo en Grenoble, Napoleón se acercó solo al regimiento, se apeó de su caballo y, cuando él estaba en la línea de fuego del capitán Randon, gritó «Soldados del Quinto, ustedes me reconocen. Si algún hombre quiere disparar sobre su emperador, puede hacerlo ahora». Tras un breve silencio, los soldados gritaron «¡Vive l'Empereur!» y marcharon junto con Napoleón a París. Llegó el 20 de marzo, sin disparar ni un solo proyectil y aclamado por el pueblo, levantando un ejército regular de 140.000 hombres y una fuerza voluntaria que rápidamente ascendió a alrededor de 200.000 soldados.

Era el comienzo de los Cien Días.

Establecido de nuevo en París, promulgó una nueva constitución, de carácter más democrático y liberal que la vigente durante el imperio. Muchos veteranos acudieron a su llamada, comenzando de nuevo el enfrentamiento contra los aliados. El resultado fue la campaña de Bélgica, que concluyó con la derrota en la batalla de Waterloo el 18 de junio de 1815. El pueblo de París lo apoyaba en la lucha pero los políticos le retiraron su respaldo, por lo que abdicó en favor de su hijo Napoleón II. Marchó a Rochefort donde capituló ante el capitán del buque británico Bellerophon.

Napoleón fue encarcelado y desterrado por los británicos a la isla de Santa Elena en el Atlántico, el 15 de julio de 1815. Allí, con un pequeño grupo de seguidores, dictó sus memorias y criticó a sus aprehensores.

Durante los cien días, Sakura, Tomoyo, Taki y Mila, se habían preparado con el ejército de sus hermanos, para ser las que determinaran el fin del gobierno de Napoleon definitivamente y regresar la paz a los tres mundos.

Enfermo del estómago, aquejado de una continua pesadez y un dolor en el costado derecho, los médicos creían que era una afección hepática, pero él sospechó inmediatamente que estaba atacado de la misma dolencia de su padre, un cirro en el píloro o cáncer de estómago, pero no se lo dijo a nadie hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que así estaba sucediendo, Sakura por su parte estaba totalmente segura que ya era todo juegos de su mente cansada y horrible.

— Ahora solo falta que enferme más para poder acabarlo— Pensó Sakura.

Napoleón Bonaparte murió el 5 de mayo de 1821. Sus últimas palabras fueron: France, l'armée, Joséphine (Francia, el ejército, Josefina) Sakura que estaba dentro de las doncellas del lugar observando lo que sucedía, pensaba.

Desgraciado, todavía se atreve a mencionar a Yuko y a Francia eso no se hace. No merece arder en las lágrimas de Francia, merece arder en la fosa comunitaria.

— Yuko, Tomoyo, Taki y Mila, el trabajo está hecho podemos regresar a casa.

Las 5 doncellas salieron del salón.

Y emprendieron hacia adelante. En busca de un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
